Love
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: Fifteen 100-word drabbles prompted by LOVE. Various characters and pairings.


**A/N:** So I was re-reading Eclipse and my God, I forgot how much that book made my Jacob/Bella heart burn. I feel like I need a Tums or something.

Yeah. Not that many weird pairings in this one…so that's something.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

--

Edward/Bella – Reluctance

The night is quiet here in the grass – there is no sound but breathing: one easy heartbeat. Bella shuffles forward and places her mouth carefully over the pale boy's beside her. He chuckles as the sound of her heart grows louder.

_You kiss by the book, love_, he whispers. Bella rolls her eyes.

_Trying to dazzle me again?_

Edward smirks, his mouth crooked and soft in the moonlight. _Maybe_.

_That doesn't work, see_, she tells him. _I know you too well now_.

The vampire presses his lips to her jaw. His eyes are dark – deep; endless.

_We'll see_.

--

Jasper/Alice – Painful

It hurts sometimes to tell her _I love you_. He knows that he will never be good enough – not in this body, carved with lines that go more than skin-deep, emotion and blood-thirst and raw…

She ignores him every time he tries to tell her.

_My vision never faltered_, she says. He supposes it doesn't really matter if she's lying or not.

They make love and she kisses every scar and he bites his lip because she is _so _beautiful, and _so_ perfect, and his.

The pain might just be worth it if he gets to keep her.

--

Jacob/Bella – Visit I

He opens the door only to find her staring back at him, red-rimmed eyes and dark shadows.

_Jake_, she tells him. _I have to leave_.

_Okay_, he says, pursing his lips. She walks inside and he closes the door gently behind her.

The air is still as he waits for her to start speaking again.

_Um_, she mumbles, shifting her gaze to her feet. _I, uh…don't know how to do this_.

Jacob can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she blushes. He can't help but imagine would it would feel like to keep her, kiss her, hold her.

--

Jacob/Bella – Visit II

_I don't think there's a manual for this sort of thing_, he tells her, smirking.

She smiles tentatively. _I guess not_.

They're quiet again, and he looks at the clock idly.

_How long do you have?_ He asks. His voice is calm – accepted.

Bella shrugs. _A while_. The corners of her lips turn upwards, and her eyes focus on something in the distance. _He said I could take as long as I needed_.

Jacob laughs – a hard, bitter sound.

_What is it?_ She scowls.

He is still smiling as he shakes his head. _You…really love him, don't you?_

--

Jacob/Bella – Visit III

Bella nods, meeting his gaze. _I can't live without him_.

Jacob snickers. _And apparently, you can't live with him, either._

Bella grimaces and turns her back. _That wasn't fair, Jake_.

_Probably not_, he says, shrugging. He walks towards her, gently taking her wrist and twisting her so they are facing each other again.

_You can go_, he tells her. _You can leave me and be with him if it makes you happy_.

Bella cringes and tilts her head to the side, as if he had hit her.

Jacob lifts her chin up to look at him. _Please, Bella. Kiss me_.

--

Jacob/Bella – Visit IV

She shifts her stare to the floor again. _Jacob, I don't think that's a good idea_.

He leans down and moves his hand to her cheek, holding her in place.

_Why?_ He asks, so close now. _Why, Bells? Because of him? Because of me? I don't mind the pain. Just give me this. Make me believe you love me one last time._

He can hear her swallow and feel the warmth of her hand as she places her fingers, soft, on the back of his neck.

_I _do_ love you, my Jacob_. _You know that I will always love you_.

--

Jacob/Bella – Visit V

They are face-to-face now, and he sighs into her – just a boy, fifteen and in love. Broken.

_Do this for me. Let me pretend, Bella_.

It's quiet when she presses her lips against his, but soon he can hear the sound of her heart and her breathing, the creaking of the floor underneath their feet and the whimpers from the backs of their throats.

And she isn't pretending when she holds on to him like that. He can taste salt with the sweet.

After what seems like a long time, she pulls away.

_Thank you_, she whispers. _For everything_.

--

Emmett/Leah – Practice

The wolfgirl rolls her eyes when she hears the breathing behind her – long, easy breaths; the kind where you can imagine the smile without having to turn around.

_What is it?_ She asks, spinning to face the man behind her.

He _is_ grinning, with big dimples and eyes that see love despite their darkness.

_I always wondered what it would be like to fight a girl_, he says.

Leah can't help it when her mouth twitches up. Emmett lets out a growl, deep and warm.

She's on top of him before he can lift his arms.

_Now you know_.

--

Rosalie, Jessica – Exchange I

When she walks into the bathroom, it doesn't really surprise Rosalie to see the brunette, leaning against an open window with a cigarette.

_Rosalie Hale_, she sneers, blowing out a puff of smoke. _Don't you have a private powder room or something?_

The blonde smirks. _Can I bum one?_ She asks, gesturing towards the small white box.

Jessica looks shocked. It occurs to Rosalie that they've never actually spoken before.

_Yeah, I guess_, she mutters, regaining a bit of her previous attitude. Rosalie nods and tries not to inhale too much when she brings the cigarette to her perfect lips.

--

Rosalie, Jessica – Exchange II

_So, _Jessica exhales after a moment of silence. _Do you really hate Bella Swan as much as everyone thinks you do?_

Rosalie, for once, can't think of anything to say.

_I – what?_ she stutters, coughing.

Jessica grins. _Come on. Don't play dumb._

_I'm not _playing _anything_, Rosalie snaps. _I don't hate her_.

Jessica responds with a snort. _Sure_, she replies. _Whatever you say_.

_I don't_, Rosalie insists. Jessica raises an eyebrow. _Okay, maybe a little_.

They both laugh quietly. Rosalie lights another cigarette.

_Well, scorned lovers and all that aside_, Jessica murmurs after a minute. _I don't blame you_.

--

Rosalie, Jessica – Exchange III

_What d'you mean?_

Jessica shrugs; takes another drag. Rosalie watches as the circle of smoke drifts out the open window. _I don't know_, Jessica says, finally.She pauses again, contemplating. _That girl is just too…_

She doesn't finish the sentence. She doesn't really need to.

_Yeah_, Rosalie agrees. _Too…Bella_. She doesn't stop the smile that spreads over her face. _It's nice to know not everybody loves her_.

_She's just a girl_, Jessica tells her. _She's only human._

Rosalie nods. _Yeah_, she sighs. She doesn't expect the other girl to understand. _I know_.

They watch the smoke dissolve into the air.

--

Jacob/Bella – Secrets

His voice is rough – wood and sand, the middle of a storm and those ocean waves.

_I love you like _this_, Bella. Whole. You._

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

_I don't know if I can do that. Be whole again._

He kisses her like rain, the way his hands feel; warm and real, until she can't remember where they are.

_I fixed you once_, he tells her. _I can do it again_.

She smiles into his mouth, murmurs those words under her breath as secrets for them to keep.

_I love you, too_.

--

Jacob/Nessie, Leah – Pretend I

Nessie isn't stupid. She's seventeen (or six, or one hundred, or…), but she's living in one hell of a soap opera, and she's had a lot of practice with _seeing_ people.

She sees Jacob.

Sees him hug her and kiss her and _love _her – steal-my-heart, binding, perfect, forever love. Sees that he will give her anything she wants.

That he belongs to her.

She also sees Leah.

Dark, beautiful Leah with her shiny hair and long legs and muscled arms and life. Leah who is Jacob's Beta. Leah who was a born Quileute wolf.

Nessie isn't stupid.

--

Jacob/Nessie, Leah – Pretend II

Seeing them together is like a snowglobe, perfect in theory, in vision – frozen in time something that was _meant _to be.

It hurts more than knowing about her mother, hurts more than knowing that somewhere, beneath the imprint, Jacob really _hates_ her.

Because the fact is that Leah will always be there. Alive and blushing and brown in the sunlight – things that Nessie can never be.

It doesn't really matter that it's impossible. It doesn't make it hurt any less.

So she cries _love_ and pretends that nothing is wrong.

Her mother always told her she was good at that.

--

Emmett/Rosalie – Beautiful

Sitting in bed, Emmett doesn't tell Rosalie she's beautiful.

_You look awful_, he says, grinning. _Jesus, Rose, what's wrong with your hair?_

_Shut up,_ she growls, turning her head.

He chuckles, throwing an arm around her. _You realize you can't sleep, right?_

_Doesn't mean I can't ignore you_, she mutters, swatting his hand.

_Aw, you would never do that_, he replies. She doesn't move away when he presses his lips to her neck. _You love me too goddamn much_.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. _You have no idea how much I wish that weren't true_.

Emmett just smiles and kisses her again.

--

**END**


End file.
